Arielle Power Story
Arielle sit in her cave. She had to stay in hiding because she was too powerful. She made herself a nice skirt made out of leaves she took a pot of sand and use her heat vision. It turned into hard glass. She looked at herself in the hard glass añd did not like it so she changed into her coustume Suddenly she heard sounds of guns and smugglers. Then she saw the Annihilator her mom arched enemy before she changed her colors. She used her super speed to go to the next cave. She closed her eyes and then opened. She saw the annihilator and his hunter. Arriele started to move. Don't you move or you will pay said the annihilator with a grin on his face Then he took his canaster and shoot her with bionic stun It hit her right in the stomach. She fell on ground. Take her away said the Annihator we got our secret wepon he said Arielle woke up and said confusly where am I. Suddenly she satrted twitching her head. Then her pink strek in her head turned white She turned evil by the Annihilator and her serum. Go, and kill all the good people who is helping the dieing planet. Yes,sir she said in a evil way. Then she super speed and flied of to the planet. Lets go back a little when arielle was born No!I can't this baby can not come out it's not ready doctor. I want my baby to healthy. Cried Arielle mother name Savianna(SAY-VI-ANNA) We have to let it come out or you will die! said Doctor Roy Fine! Cried Savianna 4 hours later..... Savianna had her baby She said Arielle,français de deui which mean Arielle saud, lion of god in french. The doctor hold Arielle and suddenly her heat vision hit the walls. She started to teleport everywhere. Then she started to fly. Maam this is not a noramal baby we been had some irregalar behavior every since we heard about Adam,Bree and Chase. Is this baby a bionic mutan Uh....no savianna sai nervously and then she use her super speed and ran. As far away as she can until she got to a kingdom she hid insude a cave about 17 miles away from it. Finnaly she found a cave it was big and pink. She made a bed with her power to create things and build a nice house. The baby (Arielle) started to cry then Savianna made baby toys the baby played with it. Arielle they know about you I am afraid we have to stay her for a long period of time to protect you and mee When Arielle was 10 she woke up and saw a note it was from the Annihilator Savianna arch enemy. He said that he comtaiminated her mom with his serum and that she is next. "Mom! Really she is not evil I know stupid Annihilator and his ego and plan. I got to save her. But before I do that I have to switch caves before I save her. Arielle went 180 miles away. Now lets save mom. Good thing I have super speed or I would of had to walk all the way back. NORMOS!